The present invention relates to pinball games and the like, wherein a rolling ball travels on an inclined surface and players alter the motion of the ball by operation of flippers or similar impact devices. In a traditional pinball game, the flippers are spaced apart by an amount sufficient to permit the rolling ball to pass therebetween, usually to an outhole which ends a player's turn. The spacing of the flippers is an important matter for if the flippers are spaced too far apart, the game will be difficult for beginners and may therefore discourage play. However, if the flippers are too close together, the game will not challenge advanced players, and also results in long play times and reduced operator revenue.
Prior efforts to deal with this issue have been only somewhat satisfactory. In some games, a post, which can be retracted to a position flush with the playfield or extended above the playfield, has been employed. This post is positioned between the flippers and thus, when extended, it prevents a ball from passing between the flippers to the outhole. Such a post can be controlled by the game processor as a reward for making certain targets or achieving certain score totals. Similar results can be achieved with gates. Although solving some of the problem concerning the spacing of the flippers, the use of a post, gate or similar obstruction does not provide as wide a degree of designer choice as could be achieved by having the ability to accurately control and vary the spacing of the flippers. It is desired to vary that spacing according to certain game rules; to reward players for making certain targets or point totals; to render the game acceptable to beginners with progressively more difficult positions being employed as player skill increases.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved flipper mechanism which can be variably positioned so that the distance between the flippers through which a ball may pass to an outhole can be varied as desired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a variable position flipper mechanism which can be controlled by the game processor to alter the relative position of the flippers as a function of game rules, score levels or other design criteria.
Another object of the invention is to provide an increased level of player interest by providing a variable position flipper mechanism which can increase game difficulty as player skill increases.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.